A Year in The Boondocks
by Turtlerose555
Summary: A drabble series, where each chapter is taken from a point in time of The Boondocks crew. 365 days. 365 short stories. Some chapters are related, some aren't. Different pairings and bits of fluff throughout the story. Read and Review! Day 6 posted!
1. Day 1: June 4th

**~June 4****th~**

Riley passes the ball to Cindy.

Cindy dribbles it down half court.

Cindy passes to Caesar.

Caesar fakes it right and passes left back to Cindy.

Cindy dribbles and does a roundabout around her opponents.

Cindy throws it back down court to Riley.

Riley shoots for the three pointer.

He jumps.

The ball soars for the basket…..

IT'S IN!

Cindy, Caesar and Riley chant and cheer as they come in for a group hug, while the other team skulked away angry that they had lost. Cindy broke apart from the boys to taunt them.

"HA! That's what y'all get when you try and beat ME on _my_ turf!"

They held their heads down as they walked away quicker and both Riley and Caesar doubled over in laughter while Cindy stood in a victory pose. She then turned towards them.

"Nice game, you two! Man Reezy, you were right! We play waaayyy better together as a team!"

"Told you so!"

"And Caesar," Cindy beamed as she went over to help Caesar up, "I didn't know you were a beast at basketball! I only thought you stuck to soccer!"

"Haha well, you know," Caesar said in a slightly lower tone as he took Cindy's outstretched hands and pulled himself up, "Don't judge a book by its cover, C."

He got up, only to find himself just mere inches from her. "Hmmm. I won't next time," she said, a small smile spreading on her face as she looked up at him.

Riley looked on while he was on the ground. He immediately noticed the extreme closeness between his two best friends. Well, his best friend and _Huey's_ best friend. Quite suddenly, something emitted inside his body. Something quite strange. And he found that the more he thought about Cindy and Caesar, the more the feeling swirled around inside him, and the more he looked at them, the more he wanted to leap up and strangle Caesar. Caesar then whispered something into Cindy's ear, and the duo laughed. Riley, becoming quite irritated, was about to yell something offensive, but then changed his mind at last second and yelled something else instead.

"Aye! Y'all ain't gonna help a nigga up? Some friends y'all are!"

His outburst caused them to jump apart, breaking the trance that they were submerged in.

"I'm sorry, Reezy," Cindy laughed as she went over to help Riley. She held out her hand. Riley, however, declined it.

"Nevamind. I can do it myself," he mumbled as he got up himself. Cindy looked a bit hurt, but shrugged it off before Riley could look back at her.

"Hey, Riles," Caesar called as Riley dusted himself off, "Me and C are going to the mall to catch up with Amy and Hiro. You comin'?"

Riley froze as the feeling came over him again, but in a stronger surge. As much as he wanted to see Hiro and Amy, he wouldn't be able to control himself if Cindy and Caesar would be all over each other again.

"Nah. I'm good," He replied curtly as he grabbed his stuff and headed home.

"Awww, but Riley!" Cindy called after him, the hurt evident in her voice.

But Riley took off for home. He just couldn't right now. The feeling was overpowering him like an electric charge. In no time, he reached the Freeman house, flew up the stairs into his and Huey's room, and flopped down on the bed, burying his head into his pillow. Huey looked up from his desk at him.

"So how was the game?"

"We won. By a long shot."

"Then why do you look so defeated?"

Riley sat up and looked at him. It was unusual for Huey to wonder about his well being, and when he did, it usually didn't have good results. But feeling the need to vent his emotions, Riley let everything spill.

"Well we won the game, and then C-Merph and Caesar got a little too close for comfort. Well, for _my_ liking anyways. And then Caesar invited to the mall with him and C-Merph, but even though Amy and Hiro would be there, I just didn't want to go."

He finished there, leaving out information, like how he wanted to strangle Caesar. But Huey knew Riley all too well, and he knew that there was more to it than Riley let on.

"Well, isn't it obvious?"

"What's obvious, nigga?"

"You're jealous."

Huey turned around back to the desk as Riley shot up and looked at Huey's back. Jealous?! Riley Jerome Freeman did _not_ get jealous!

"Naw nigga! You wrong! I ain't jealous!"

"Trust me," Huey said as he typed away at the computer, "You're jealous. Whether you like Cindy or not, or you just want a girlfriend yourself, you're jealous."

Riley threw himself back down and turned over onto his stomach. He definitely didn't like Cindy, but he sure as hell didn't want Caesar nowhere near her. But whatever the case was, he managed to come up with a conclusion.

Jealousy was a bitch. An ugly little bitch indeed.


	2. Day 2: June 5th

**~June 5th~**

She danced gracefully across the stage. Her white frilly dress moved in time with her constant movements. Her white ballet shoes and white tights went with the motion as the piano played Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake. It was mesmerizing to watch. It was captivating. She moved in pure grace.

When the song finished, young 12 year old Jazmine DuBois looked her audience in her eyes as she held her arms up in a finishing pose, and bowed as the people stood up from their chairs in a standing ovation, clapping and cheering, hooting and whistling. It was one of the greatest performances they had ever seen, especially from such a young child.

"Bravo! Bravo! Encore! Encore!"

The crowd threw flowers and roses at her. She cried as she bowed some more and walked off the stage. Tom and Sarah ran up to greet her, the joy plastered across their faces.

"Oh honey," Sarah cried, "That was beautiful!"

"Amazing, sweetheart," Tom said warmly as he picked up Jazmine into his arms, "That was the greatest thing I've ever seen in my life!"

"Thanks Daddy!"

"Now go get your stuff from backstage so we can go home."

"Okay!"

Jazmine hopped out of her father's arms and skipped backstage. She hummed to herself as she packed her bag and grabbed her jacket. She was so proud of herself, and she couldn't stop smiling.

"That…was…_amazing_," someone behind her said as they clapped their hands slowly.

Jazmine turned around, and her eyes lit up like sky. Huey Freeman stood there, bouquet of roses in hand, eyes staring straight at her.

"Huey! You came!"

"These are for you," he said as he handed the bouquet to her. She took them and smelled them, an even bigger smile on her face. She then looked back at Huey.

"Wait. I thought you didn't like this kind of stuff. It's too girly and immature."

"Well, _girly_, yes. Immature…a little. But Jazmine, what you just did even amazed _me_. You could be a great dancer one day when you're older."

She gasped, the tears coming to her eyes. "You really think that, Huey?"

"Well...yeah..."

She dropped the roses and ran up to hug him. Huey stumbled a bit but just stood there without hugging her back. "What's that for?"

"For coming, silly. You being here and seeing me do the thing I love means a lot to me."

"Does it really?"

"Yes! Because you're my best friend!" She lifted her head and looked up at him. He was getting a bit tall for 13, she noticed. "And I wouldn't trade you for anything!"

Huey only looked at her, his head whirling. Jazmine really _did _see him as a best friend. She managed to look past the mean things and still see him as only just that. She snuggled her head back into his chest and hugged him tighter. "You're my bestest friend, Hueykins!"

Huey looked down at her, still in shock. He then finally wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight squeeze. "And you're my best friend, too."

They stood there for a while before Jazmine broke the hug and grabbed her stuff. "Hey, you wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Uh…yeah, sure."

"Yay!" She slung her bag over her shoulder and picked up her bouquet of roses. Then, she grabbed Huey's hand, and the duo walked off together hand in hand to the front to meet up with Jazmine's parents.


	3. Day 3: June 6th

**~June 6th~**

_A-Tisket A-Tasket_

_A green and yellow basket_

_I wrote a letter to my love_

_And on the way I dropped it._

_I dropped it_

_I dropped it_

_And on the way I dropped it_

_A little boy he picked it up and put it in his pocket._

This was the song that Jazmine sang as she skipped down the street, swinging from her hand a green and yellow picnic basket. But it wasn't filled with food. It was filled with letters. Letters for friends, letters for family, letters for random people, and even letters for no one. She loved writing letters. She loved writing in general. But she definitely loved writing letters. She even had one for the peculiar Huey Freeman.

The Freemans were the new family in town. They had only been in Woodcrest for a year, but they might as well have been here their whole lives. They all fit in. Well, except for Huey. People found him rather odd. They didn't really associate with him much. Jazmine found it quite sad that they didn't bother giving him a chance, so she vowed to not leave the young boy alone until she figured him out.

She skipped, singing her song with her eyes closed, not watching where she was going. She then crashed into someone, spilling the contents of her basket.

"I'm so sorry!" cried out as she made to sit up and see the person, but when she opened her eyes, she blushed instantly. The boy called Huey Freeman laid on his back across from her, his Hazel eyes staring intently into her Emerald Green ones. He then made to get up, but then got back up to help Jazmine pick up her letters. They stayed in silence as they picked up the letters and placed them in Jazmine's basket. When they were done, he got up, dusted himself off, and then reached down to pick up Jazmine by the arm.

"Um...t-thanks, Huey," she muttered out shyly. Huey only nodded, and watched as Jazmine walked off. He turned and made to go, but stopped as he stepped on a letter, which had the name "Huey" written on it all girly like.

"Jazmine!" he called after her. Jazmine stopped and turned around as he waved the letter in the air. "You forgot this one!"

Jazmine went back to investigate, and smiled when she saw it. "That one's for you, silly!"

"Really?" he asked. She nodded quickly, and he shrugged. "Well...Thanks." he then put the letter in his pocket and continued walking in his original direction. Jazmine smiled brightly as she turned around and continued to skip down the street, still singing her song.

_I dropped it_

_I dropped it_

_And on the way I dropped it_

_A little boy he picked it up and put it in his pocket._


	4. Day 4: June 7th

**~June 7****th~**

Sweat flying. Hearts racing.

Adrenaline rushing.

Panting.

"Keep up, honey!" Sarah yelled.

"I'm trying!" Tom yelled back.

Legs tangled. Hands pumping.

"The finish line! I'll beat you there!"

"Not if I beat you first!"

Moans. Grunts.

Cries of ectasy.

"Almost…there…!"

"I'm…getting there!"

"Me…too!"

Eyes tracing. Teeth biting lips. Tongues lolling.

Sarah came.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" she screamed. "I DID IT!"

Tom grunted, a sigh of defeat emitting from him. They both collapsed, one on top of each other, chests rising falling rapidly.

"That was great you guys!"

"Wonderful!"

"Cool!"

"Sarah had you beat, Tom."

Tom and Sarah looked up at their friends as they crowded around the two of them. Sarah had just beaten Tom in a race around the whole of Woodcrest Park. He had just lost $50 to her. But he wasn't finished yet.

"Double or nothing?"

She smirked at him. "You're on."

They got up, took a swig of water, and prepped for another go. Jazmine stood at the starting point with the flag.

"On your mark…Get set…GO!"

She dropped the flag, and they took off.


	5. Day 5: June 8th

**~June 8****th~**

The sky lit up with twinkling stars. They stood out against the back drop of the black night sky. It had been a while since Woodcrest had had a clear starry night, much less a clear night. Every night since winter, there had been clouds covering up the sky. The gang laid flat on their backs in Jazmine's back yard. It was pretty much their last high school summer together; Huey would be going to Yale in the fall, Jazmine to NYU, Caesar to Stanford, Christian would study abroad and be in Japan for the next two years, and Amy, Riley, and Cindy would be left behind to finish out their Senior year of high school. As the thoughts swirled in their heads, they watched the night sky as they found it soothing.

No one said a word. No sounds emitted from anyone's mouth. There was just too much happening in each one of their minds that there was nothing they really could say. That and if anyone opened their mouths, it just might result in someone crying. No one was really prepared to say goodbye; they never thought the goodbye would come. And so they laid there.

Jazmine's mother came to back door and offered them some apple pie. Sarah was moving along herself. Ever since Tom's death in the brutal prison outbreak a few months ago, she and Jazmine haven't really been the same. Now, Sarah was offered a job in the government in D.C. and would be moving there in the next week. The house was already a bit empty with her stuff all packed and ready to go. Jazmine would have to fend for herself until it was time to move to New York for college. Until that time, Huey and Riley took a vow to watch over her for the summer.

They laid there, looking up at the sky. No one really was ready to say goodbye. Not yet. Then again, no one was ready for the extremely starry night. They stared at the stars that twinkled like they were dancing. No one said a word. There was just too much happening in their minds that there was nothing really left to say. Sarah left the pies on the patio table and went inside to finish her packing. No one ever thought the goodbye would come. The pies went untouched. If anyone opened their mouths, it just might result in someone crying. And so they laid there.


	6. Day 6: June 9th

**~June 9****th~**

Huey and Riley stood across from each other on the hill. Riley wore all white and Huey in all black. Each sported a bandana around their heads. They stood at a crouching stance, each holding a sword.

"You ready?"

"Any day now, nigga."

"Hold up. Gotta put on the good music now," Huey said as he made his way to the tree where he rested his iPod down. He turned up the volume as the familiar beat started playing.

Riley smirked as he nodded his head to the beat. "Yeeaahhh, dat's the _good_ music."

"Ready?"

"Come at meh, nigga."

Huey took a running start, just like Riley did as well. They both then leaped and proceeded to swing their swords at each other.

_I am the stone that the builder refused_

_I am the visual, the inspiration_

_That made Lady sing the blues_

_I'm the spark that makes your idea bright_

_The same spark that lights the dark_

_So that you can know your left from your right_

_I am the ballot in your box, the bullet in the gun_

_The inner glow that lets you know to call your brother son_

_The story that just begun, the promise of what's to come_

_And I'mma remain a soldier till the war is won_

_Judo flip...chop chop chop_

Riley and Huey hit the ground after the song went on replay for about six times, each one panting hard and sporting bloody bruises and wounds.

"Good fight. You're getting better."

"Thanks, nigga. You ain't half bad yo'self."

Riley then turned so that he could stare silently into his brother's eyes. After a bit, they both smirked at each other before passing out from loss of blood.


End file.
